It's Just a Scratch
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: My little take of the brothers from Saturday's episode: Too Old For this Shift. Based on when Ethan and Alicia were stuck under the scaffolding. Cal comes to their rescue.


**Hey all,**

 **Brainstorm from the 30th anniversary. Going to torture Ethan and Cal a little bit but not too much. What if that blood stain on Ethan's shirt wasn't just cuts? Let's find out. Hope you like it.**

"Nice place you got here." Alicia cracked a joke as her and Ethan were trapped under the scaffolding. Ethan chuckled.

"It gets more light in the mornings but it's the peace and quiet I come for really." Ethan joked. Alicia smiled but stopped when she noticed how Ethan shuddered as he spoke. She then noticed this huge blood stain on his shirt.

"Ethan." Alicia spoke warily as she placed her hand where the stain is.

"It's just cuts." Ethan spoke as he and Alicia pulled his shirt up but was shocked to find a large piece of glass was lodged into his abdomen with blood dripping out. Ethan felt himself go pale.

"It's fine." Ethan lied. "But I can't move." Ethan breathlessly spoke.

"Your patella looks dislocated." Alicia examined his knee.

"We're going to have to get you out of here." Alicia stated as she noticed Ethan's eyes were drooping a little.

"Somebody help please!" Alicia shouted.

"They can't hear us." Ethan tiredly spoke.

"You can't crawl out." Alicia sighed.

"No." Ethan spoke breathlessly still.

"I'll worry about your leg later. Let me look at your side." Alicia instructed. Ethan, being too weak to refuse nodded in agreement. Alicia lifted his shirt and started to see the wound was still spilling blood down his side.

"Stay awake for me, Ethan." Alicia panicked. She had nothing to keep the pressure on. She had to get Ethan out fast or he will bleed out. She looked at the ambulance then grabbed a pole. She picked it up and launched it into the window as it shattered. She then moved the pole near a switch in the ambulance for the sirens. She smiled as she managed to get the sirens turned on.

Outside Cal, Iain and Jez saw and heard the ambulance underneath the scaffolding.

"Ethan." Cal muttered in relief.

"Someone's in there." Jez stated. Cal picked up his medical bag and ran over.

"Ethan! Alicia!" Cal called.

"Cal! We're in here!" Alicia screeched. "I'm fine but Ethan has a deep wound in his side!"

Cal looked around the scaffolding to try and find a way into it.

"Fire crew will have you out in no time." Josh spoke.

"They won't get here in time." Cal spoke as he started to remove poles and planks of wood.

"That's not a good idea." Josh advised as Cal started to go into the collapsed scaffolding.

"I'm coming in." Cal spoke.

"Be careful." Alicia spoke.

Cal got to where Ethan and Alicia were located. He saw Alicia sitting up right but Ethan leaning against poles, trying to stay awake. Cal quickly climbed to his brothers side.

"Ethan? Can you hear me?" Cal asked. Ethan faintly nodded.

"I'm going to get you out of here, okay? Where does it hurt?" Cal asked.

"His abdomen." Alicia answered for him as she lifted his shirt gently. Cal shuddered a breath but then acted smug.

"It's only a little flesh wound." Cal chuckled a little to keep Ethan relaxed in case.

"What do you propose we do?" Alicia asked Cal.

"I am going to remove this here and get him out." Cal answered.

"Is that wise? Won't dust get in the wound?" Alicia asked.

"You're a doctor. If we move him, we could risk further injury." Cal smiled a little. Alicia smiled back then turned their attention to Ethan.

"Hang on, Nibbles." Cal smiled. Alicia looked at him confused.

"Childhood nickname, I'm sure Ethan will tell you all about it." Cal smiled as he placed on some gloves and got a pair of forceps out.

"Okay Ethan, this is going to hurt a little." Cal warned but Ethan didn't care. If they didn't move it, he would bleed out. Cal gripped the shard of glass with a pair of forceps and gently pulled it out whilst Ethan shouted in pain.

"Least he doesn't scream like a girl." Cal smirked, Alicia let out a giggle. Cal had removed the long piece of glass. He almost gagged at how deep it was into Ethan's side. He was lucky that Ethan didn't have internal bleeding. Cal quickly placed a bandage on the injury.

"Stay awake, Ethan." Alicia begged as she tapped his face but Ethan was unresponsive now. Alicia began to worry.

"He's just passed out from the pain. It's normal." Cal calmed Alicia down a bit.

"Right, let's get him out of here. After you, Alicia." Cal smiled. Alicia then, started to climb out of the scaffolding.

"Come on Nibbles, don't look bad in front of your girlfriend." Cal joked, he was glad Ethan wasn't conscious when he said that. Cal placed his hands under Ethan's arms and started to slowly drag him out whilst fighting against all the poles.

Cal saw the brightness as he exited the scaffolding. He had to heave Ethan over one more pole then they were out. Safe.

"I got him." Ethan heard Cal talk. He slowly opened his eyes but it was too bright, it was a bit darker last time he was awake. He was finally dragged out of the scaffolding, Cal laid him gently on the floor then went to his side. With Josh, Jez and Alicia watching on in worry.

"Ethan. Ethan, it's me." Cal spoke as he opened one of Ethan's eyes and tapped his face. He was relieved to see him responding. Ethan slowly opened his eyes where he heard sirens and people shouting still. He sat up slowly but winced at his side. Cal supported him as they sat on the floor.

"Don't do that to me again." Cal demanded. Ethan lightly chuckled with Alicia standing there, watching them in relief.

"We need to get you to a cubicle. Can you stand?" Cal asked. Ethan didn't answer as Cal stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him up. Ethan leaned on Cal as Ethan hopped into the ED, with Alicia on Ethan's other side. Also walking past a part of the helicopter blade that was lodged into the wall, just about missing Cal earlier. Cal looked at it as they walked past and shuddered a breath before entering the ED.

 **I had a different idea to this in my head, but it somehow ended up like this. Weird.**

 **I don't see Ethan and Alicia as a thing. I really don't and I don't know why.**


End file.
